Bakugan High School
by lemonyen
Summary: Everyone's at High School! The gang must go through the ups and downs of mastering their powers and survive the threat of a mole at the school. Warning! May be some Lemon. I do NOT own Bakugan. DanxRuno
1. Chapter 1

-Welcome to Bakugan High-

"Runo honey, we're leaving for your new school soon." Runo turned and checked that she had packed everything: clothes, toiletries, underwear, books, shoes and her new textbooks. "'K mum, ready!" she yelled. Runo quickly checked she had her laptop, she most definitely couldn't leave without it.

When she got to the car, her dad loaded her luggage into the boot. "We're just going to miss you some much Runo!" her dad cried. "It'll be OK dad," Runo said. "I'll call you every week." "OK." Her dad sobbed.

The car trip was very long. The school she had been accepted into was very prestigious and extremely reclusive. It was high in the mountains and only a few special people were accepted in. Runo manipulated a screen up and continued working on her robots."Runo, can't you wait till we get to the school?" A voice from the driver's seat asked. "Sorry mum." Runo apologized. "We're here!" her dad announced.

"Welcome to the school, Miss. Misaki!" A girl said. "I am Vice Principle Julie Makimoto, nice to meet you!" she said. She handed Runo some papers, "Here is your schedule and your class is 2-A." "Oh, and your house is Haru. Have a nice day!" Then, she waltzed off. "2-A huh?" "Wonder what it's like."

The first thing she saw was water heading towards her, and then she was soaked.


	2. Chapter 2

-Meet the Gang-

Runo was dripping wet and she didn't like it. "Who the hell did that!" she yelled, a young boy came running out to her. He had short brown hair and red eyes. "I am so sorry!" he told her, "I was practicing my new Baburu Keimusho, and it went out of control! Gomenasai." Runo thought the boy looked sincerely sorry, so she accepted his apology. "That's ok," she said. "I'm Runo Misaki." "I'm Marucho Marukura."

~_Hold on a sec! I know what you're thinking: He sounded like Dan! And Marucho has blonde hair and blue eyes, this author must be crazy! However, I assure you I am not. You will understand in later chapters so bare with me. 'Kay? Oh, and also, when I describe all of the other characters, they will sound different as well. So don't freak out, this is part of my story...~_

"Nice to meet you Marucho!" Runo smiled. A boy came rushing over, he had white hair and green eyes. " Marucho, I told you not to practice in the classroom!" the boy scolded him, "This is Shun Kazami, Runo. Shun, this is Runo Misaki, the new student." Marucho announced.

~_ Oh! And in this everyone will have opposite coloured hair and eyes, for now...~_

Shun looked at Runo with calculating eyes, as if he was looking straight through her. Strategizing the best way to kill her. "Hmm," He said, then walked away.

A boy walked right into Runo and shoved her away. Giving her a cold glare he said, "Out of the way tomato head. I'm trying to walk." Marucho looked straight at the boy and said," Gunz, this is the new girl, Runo. Try to be nice to her." Gunz shrugged then walked straight to his seat.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. A beautiful woman with raven black hair and cloudy blue eyes walked in and said "Take your seats." "Everyone we have a new student. Runo Misaki, stand." She commanded. Runo stood up. "Runo, I am your sensei, Mira. I am a class 2 Earth manipulator: Ground and Dirt, and class 7 Evolution Tech user." Runo was baffled. She had no idea what any of that stuff meant. "Everyone, please introduce your selves." Mira said. Marucho stood up and said, "Marucho Marukura, class 1 Water manipulator: Rain and Sea, and class 5 Tech senses." The white-haired boy called Shun was next ,"Shun Kazami, class 2 Animal Telepathy and class S Air manipulator: Hurricanes and Cyclones." The rude jerk from before stood up and announced himself, "Gunz Lazar, class 1 Light manipulator: Holy Light and Lightning, and class 5 Telepathic Defender." It was getting weirder by the minute. Everyone soon stood up and introduced themselves, then Mira got a strange look on her face and said," Where's Dan?"

Shun and Marucho looked at each other distraught. Gunz looked petrified and Mira seemed very scared. A dark aura filled the classroom. Runo asked curiously "Who's Dan?"

"Dan is Marucho and I's friend." Shun stated. "Then why are you guys so scared that he is gone?" Mira sighed and explained it to Runo, "Dan is NOT one of our best students, he is class 8 Fire Manipulator: Lava, Magma and Blaze, Class 5: Body enhancer and Class 6: Power booster. However, he holds a special power, responsibility and title."

"Mira-Ojou sama!" A boy yelled at Mira, "A red griffin has been spotted above the school!" Marucho shook his head, "Dan."

**A Boy looked down at the school, his blonde hair swaying with the wind. **_**Dan, you must accept your Destiny soon.**_ ~**Damn, Destiny!~ He thought. He looked down at his **_**beloved**_** school. **_**"**_**Otou-chan, Ogaa-chan, are you watching?" He thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mostly Everything Is Explained

"Who is Dan, and what's all this talk about classes and Water Manipu-thingy?" Runo inquired. Marucho cleared his throat and started explaining it to Runo. " I'll start with classes and classification." He said, "Classes, determine how powerful your Bakugan power is and how good you are at controlling your blood." "Wait!" Runo said, "Bakugan blood?" "Shun I'll let you take this." Marucho said. Shun started explaining. "The reason why we have these special powers is that we are descendents of the Bakugan." "Bakugan?" Runo questioned. "Bakugan," Shun started "Are like Kami. Beings from another world that have mated with us humans. " " The closer in our family tree we are to them, the stronger our Bakugan blood and powers." "Ok," Runo timidly said.

"So then, what determines our power?" Runo asked. Marucho starting talking again. " There are 6 type of Bakugan. If you're descended from Aquos Bakugan, You'll have one of these powers:Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Tech senses, Imitation, Illusion, and Purification or Combining.

For Haos Bakugan, It'll be one of these: Light Manipulation, Portal Opening, Evolution Tech, Healing, Sealing and in rare cases, Fore Sight.

Ventus, it will be one of these abilities: Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (To an extent, as not to tsunamis and 10 billion volt lightning etc, etc), Enhanced Speed and Agility, Telepathy, Telekinesis and Anti-Gravity

For Sub Terra: Enhanced Strength and Defence, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Nature Communication, Body Flesh Manipulation _~For Girls, They can't use this power to expand the bust~ _and Fortification.

For Darkus, it's: Shadow Manipulation, Cloning, Pitch Black Manipulation, Demon Summoning, (Whatever you call what Kevin 11 has in Ben 10), Soul Swap and Black Flames( kind of like Amaterasu).

And what Dan ancestors are, Pyrus: Fire Manipulation, Body Enhancement (Which is speed, agility, strength and defence in 1 package), Power Boost (It means you can boost others powers), Awakening (Helps others awaken their Bakugan Blood if they need to and can't), Black Smithing (But with special metals for Descendents) and a power that could only be done by the Dragon Kotaishihi, Bakugan Summoning.

"OK, now that that's cleared up," Runo said, "Who's Dan?" Everyone suddenly went quite when the boy who had told Mira about the griffin before yelled "Duck!" "Justin don't come in here!" Mira yelled at the boy. But before Justin could move, fire came through the ceiling and made a big black burn-hole on the floor of the classroom.

"Is everything all-right, Mira sensei?" a high-pitched voice could be heard yelling. A few minutes later, a very formal looking woman could be seen peering through the door way on top of Justin. The woman was wearing a dark blue pencil skirt with a light blue blouse and a dark blue waist coat; she had frameless glasses and was carrying several text books. Her face was lined with worry and concern as she and Justin hurried towards the burnt classroom.

"Is everyone all right?" The woman asked. She and Justin went to everyone, checking that everyone was all okay. "Mira-Ojou sama, are you ok?" Justin said, "I'm okay." Mira said. "Who are that woman and the boy, Shun?" Runo asked the white haired boy. "That woman is Marina-Sensei, our Bakugan History teacher. That boy is Mira's Nephew, Justin, she been taking care of him since Spectra-sensei died." "Died?!" Runo exclaimed. "Long Story," Shun said.

"OK, everyone's fine," Marina said. "Justin, I leave them in your capable hands." She smiled, then walked back to her classroom. Justin bowed as she left and went to help get everyone up.

"So then, Dan, anyone?" Runo asked. The walking tube of hair gel with hazel hair who pushed her earlier asked, "You don't know?" "I ONLY JUST GOT HERE MORON!" she yelled. Gunz pulled out a comb and combed his gelled hair, then started talking. "Dan is an orphan and probably the worst student here. He said that Marina-Sensei said that a man with long red hair wearing gold armour gave him to her and told her he was special and that he had a responsibility and powers beyond belief." "And?" Runo asked "That's all we know about our best friend." Shun said. "And he caused the giant fireball?" Runo asked. "Theoretically speaking, based on what we know of him, it's possible." Said Marucho, "However, his class and strength of power means that it's practically impossible."

"What's he look like?" Runo asked. "He has golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes (Think of Naruto's eyes)." Said Marucho. "But in his Combat Form, he has brown hair and crimson eyes." "Combat Form?" Runo asked "Shun, show her." Marucho said. Shun stepped forwards and was soon surrounded by a hurricane.

The air swirled around his body like ribbons, they swirled around the upper half of his body first, changing his hair black and eyes amber. His school uniform then changed into a dark green vest with a black singlet top and matching track pants, boots and black finger-less gloves (Think New Vestroia). "This is my combat form." Shun said. "In Combat Form, our complexion and outfit change. We are armed with weapons depending on our power(s) and Bakugan Armour. My armour is built for flexibility and agility. The armour changes depending on your need. For people behind the scenes, like people with evolution tech, have light flexible armour that is less durable than others because they don't really go in head to head fights. However, people with powers like enhanced strength have armour made for heavy durability and defence that compliments their power."

Shun's hair went white again and he was in his school uniform. "Do I have a combat from as well?" Runo asked excitedly. "Probably." Marucho said. "I can't wait to see it!" Runo squeeled.


End file.
